Phrases Never Die
by underarrest39
Summary: The last installment of the 'The Rabbit Hole Phrase.' short and sweet! :


**A/N: ****Yes this is another installment of the 'Rabbit Holes' phrase. You may be getting sick of it or you may like it, either way it's great someone is reading these stories of what I call 'humour' ha ha. ******** Anyway I hope you laugh at this one as well, like the other two you should read, this is the order: **

**Rabbit Holes **

**Never Stopped Saying Those Words**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything here really. Just the story, the characters belong to Mr. Dick Wolf. **

**Phrases Never Die **

"Another long night at work," Alex Eames groaned as she sat down at her desk, across from her partner Bobby Goren. Bobby didn't even have to look up to answer.

"If we done the paperwork for these three cases, three weeks ago we wouldn't have to finish these by nine o'clock in the morning," he reminded her.

"Oh, shut up. At least I can make this fun," she teased him.

"And how?" he asked, questioningly.

"I have an idea," she told. _Another wacky idea coming on_, Bobby thought amused. He always enjoyed her weird ideas for having fun. When they had to do a stakeout to watch a mobster's house, it was near a massive party. Every time someone walked past the car they would yell if they would have sex with that particular person, either guy or girl. It seemed off to Bobby but it started to enjoy himself and joke along with his long time partner. He knew the dirty side to his partner all too well.

They kept on with their work in silence. It was another hour before both of them spoke again. Alex got up and went over to get them both coffees. It only took ten minutes until she arrived to see a picture of a hole on her desk where her paperwork was.

"I thought we promised to never talk about it again," she reminded Bobby.

"You actually thought the subject won't come up again?"

"Meaning?" she said, placing down his coffee on the paperwork he was working on.

"You wrote 'the rabbit hole was...' this means you brought it up again," he told her, grinning and keeping a straight face, moving his coffee away from the paperwork. He knew she deliberately did it just to annoy him.

"That's not fair," she protested.

"Why?"

"Because you snooped around for it, it didn't get mentioned," she reminded him. "You and you're snooping," she shook her head, but only half-amused.

"It's what we detectives do, we snoop," Bobby laughed.

"May I remind you phrases never die," Alex told him. "The phrase 'what goes around, comes around' is still around.'"

"Only because you just bought that up," Bobby teased her.

"Would you like me to announce to everyone that you read _Cosmopolitan_?" Alex threatened him, with a sly smile.

"No," he said quickly.

"But that was the deal, if 'rabbit holes' was mention again I could tell the 11th floor about your secret," she whispered, grinning with satisfaction. Bobby shook his head silently at her, although he didn't care about it that much, he didn't want his reputation to sink with a silly one off thing he did just to impress a girl, the girl being Alex. Alex was about to tell the whole floor before she realized Bobby coming towards her. He gave her a 'don't do it' look and stepped towards her.

"Hey!" she screamed at everyone on the floor. The other detectives turned to Alex. "Detective Robert Goren reads…" she was cut off by the large hand over her mouth.

"Alex was just about to tell you I read comic books, so now all of you can definitely think I'm the biggest nerd on this floor," he finished for her and spun her towards him. He put his hand off her mouth and she grinned like an infant who wanted a lollypop for being good.

"Geez Bobby never would have guessed you were that tight about magazines," she teased, sitting back in her desk again. "Now you're the going down the rabbit hole," she smiled and resumed back to her paperwork. Bobby gave her a strange look then realized the metaphor really did their job.

**A/N:**** This is my last story that I'm ever submitting. I'm moving on to other things now but it has been fun being on fan fiction, I may come on every now and again to read fan fiction new one. This one is short and sweet. I hope you get a giggle out of this. Please read and review. **


End file.
